Innocence
by imklax
Summary: Trevor's girlfriend has important news for him.


Inside Trevor's trailer, I stared down at the piece of paper in my shaking hand, the other held my cell phone to my ear.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked, I could hear the concern in his voice, "Because if Trevor finds out you told me before him..."

"I'm sure, Michael, I'm sure." I answered my brother, my voice cracking.

"God, Melissa, how the fuck could you let this happen?!"

"Don't you yell at me! Don't you fucking yell at me, you are the last person to be giving me relationship advice, Michael! All I need to know is how I'm supposed to handle this."

Michael's voice paused.

"What do you mean?"

I began to cry, "I have to get rid of it, right? How am I supposed to have a baby with a meth addict who treats murder like a recreational sport. Fuck, this wasn't supposed to happen."

I could hear my brother sigh, "You know, Lis, I know you love him. I know Trevor has his... problems, but if you love him, that's all that matters. Forget about what anyone else says. Trevor has his issues, but I know he'd protect you and that kid with his life if it came down to it, and... Well, I guess that's all I'd ever want for my little sister."

"You mean that?" I asked, phone shaking again in my hand as I tried to focus on the lines of black on the paper that said there'd been a person growing inside me for the past two months.

"Yeah, Lis, I do."

"Good," I gulped, because he's home. We both said goodbye and I placed the phone (and paper) in my back pocket. While my brother and I had never certainly been close, he was the only person I had other than Trevor. Definitely the only family I really had, so when I got those results, I lost my mind. I didn't know _how_ to be a mother, let alone how to take care of myself - most of my time was spent cleaning up after Trevor, much as I loved him, he was still a fucking idiot.

"HOOOOOOOOOOONEY! I'M HOME!" Trevor shouted, kicking in the front door. I'd managed to sit on the couch and pretend to be watching TV by the time he came in, but trying to keep something from Trevor when he cares about you is nearly impossible. His face fell, "What is it, cupcake? Did that asshole boss of yours cut your hours again? I WILL GO UP THERE AND SHOVE MY DICK SO FAR DOWN HIS THROA-"

"No, Trevor, no. We need to talk. It's..."

"It's?"

"I..."

"MELISSA, IF YOU DON'T TELL ME, I'M GOING TO LOSE IT," Trevor realized he was yelling at _me_, probably one of the only people in the world he hated doing that to, then dropped his tone, "And you know we hate when I fucking lose it..."

I shook my head, tears beginning again, "I'm sorry, I don't know how to start, I've never done this before..."

"Are you fucking leaving me?" Now his eyes began to tear up, "Melissa, you can't fucking leave me! I promise, I haven't fucking spoken to Patricia in months!"

"No, baby, calm down. I'm not leaving."

Trevor sighed, "Thank fuck. What is it?"

Not being able to speak, I pulled the paper out, shoving it in his face. After a few moments, Trevor looked at me. Then back at the paper. Then back at me again, mouth agape.

"You're... pregnant?"

I nodded, biting my lip.

"It's... mine?"

"Of course it's fucking yours, you fucking asswipe!" I shouted, not liking the implication I'd cheated - that was always Trevor's gig.

His eyebrow furrowed as he looked at the paper again and again, even turning it upside down just to see if he'd gotten something wrong. That was when the pit in my stomach grew, knowing that he wasn't happy about this. Knowing he was a second away, probably from pulling a coathanger out of the closer.

"This is... uh, you're fucking sure?"

"One hundred percent. There's, uh, there's an ultrasound, too." I answered, handing it to him. At this point, his eyes went completely wide.

When I was prepared for him to start screaming that he didn't want kids, that I was just supposed to be a fuck buddy, instead he began hooting and hollering, running to the refrigerator to crack open a 'celebratory' beer.

"We're gonna be fucking parents! I can't believe this!"

"Wait, you're excited about this?" I asked, now laughing nervously. Trevor answered by taking my shoulders in his hands, giving me an incredibly sloppy kiss.

"Of course, Melissa! I fucking love you! You're the only woman for me! No one gets blood stains out of my shirts like you do, this kid is going to be kick ass. I can teach it how to shoot, how to skin awful fucking hipsters...," Trevor smiled at me, opening the front door, "Fuck, we have to get shit! I have to tell Wade! I have to get diapers. And what else do babies like?! FUCKING CLOTHES! THIS BABY NEEDS CLOTHES!"

Before I could tell Trevor we had quite a long time to prepare, he'd run out the door and hopped into his truck. Despite the fact he was everything most people wouldn't want in a man, perhaps he wouldn't be so terrible as a father, after all.


End file.
